Arachnophobia - Claude x reader
by HakodateOmiko
Summary: Don't you just hate spiders? Trololololololololololol


A young lady sat on her sofa with her slippered feet crossed and a large tub of ice cream in her small hands along with a large spoon and a remote lying beside her. Her face was covered in small crumbs and the edges of her mouth were perfectly lined with chocolate. The hair on her head was loosely pulled into a knot at the back of her neck stabbed into place with a couple of random pencils overlapping each other. As this young symbol of total beauty scoffed her ice-cream noisily, her eyes were glued on the programme she was watching on the discovery channel about spiders.  
She herself hated the creatures and was terrified of the small creatures however she could not help the silly smile that appeared on her face as she watched a spider weave it's web gracefully ,whilst shoveling more ice cream into her mouth, reminding her of her crafty and totally handsome male friend.

''_'' a smooth and deep voice suddenly spoke out.  
Said crafty male friend was now in front of the girl, his arms crossed and his thin eyebrows furrowed. She looked up at the raven haired man innocently, widening her eyes and licking the spoon with a small smirk.  
''Claude.'' she replied with some ice cream still in her mouth, annoying the butler even further with her lack of manners.  
He reached out his gloved hands and took the tub and spoon out of her hands with ease. He then took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face with one swift movement. Her mouth puckered into a pout as she began to whine.  
''Claude! I was eating that.'' She huffed and crossed her arms.  
''Eating so much junk is not very good for you especially when you do nothing but sit around all day. And may I remind you that speaking with a full mouth is also very unladylike.''  
Despite the fact that he was telling her off, his voice remained even and void of emotion like always. He disappeared back into the kitchen and returned moments later with a small cup of tea which he carefully placed onto the coffee table in front of her. She still sat there, muttering to herself but acknowledged the tea with a slight nod at the butler. He adjusted his glasses briskly with his thumb and index finger before seating himself beside the _ haired girl.

''What is this that you are watching?'' He asked with a slight smirk etched into his pale face as he watched the screen now showing a family of spiders.  
''Documentary about spiders'' the girl said simply, before wiggling her eyebrows at the man causing him to groan at her insolence.  
''Yes I can see that.'' He replied, the smirk no longer apparent.  
His face held the same stern expression once more ''May I ask why you are watching this?''  
''There wasn't anything better on.'' she replied reaching out for the cup of tea and taking a loud sip causing Claude's eye to twitch in annoyance.  
After a few moments, the tv showed a close-up of a spiders face causing _ to whimper and jump behind her butler holding onto him tightly. Claude sighed and picked up the remote before pointing it at the television causing it to turn off.  
''Now really, _? What is there to be afraid of spiders?'' he asked her gently as she slowly let go of his arm and went back to her original seat.  
The girl rubbed her tear filled eyes and choked out ''They are just so freaky. I mean all of those legs. A-And the way they move. And I mean look at that close up. And I could be sleeping at night and wake up and they're just all around me staring and twitching and-''  
Claude took his hand and placed it onto her mouth gently causing her to stop talking and look at him in confusion.  
''Really, _, I think your fear of spiders is irrational and silly. However'' he said softly before leaning towards her slowly to whisper into her ear ''Would you like me to help you get over your fear?''  
The girl could feel the butler's hot breath tickling her ear causing a slight blush to creep onto her cheeks. She gave the butler a small nod which brought a smirk to his face making her begin to question her decision.

He swiftly brought his arms underneath her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom before gently placing her down onto the quilted bed. Claude lifted his hands to his neck and slowly began to undo his shirt. _ slowly propped herself up onto her elbows, watching the butler undress himself in front of her with wide eyes. The blush on her cheeks grew more and more evident as she slowly slid his trousers down before walking towards her and crawling towards her on the bed. He was now in front of her and directly on top of her, smiling down at her.

''C-Claude what are y-''

She was cut off with Claude's smooth lips meeting her own. In that moment her mind went blank and all of the uncertainty left her as she snaked her arms around her neck and returned the kiss, holding his half naked pale body desperately against hers. The raven haired man slowly pulled away from and gave her a lust filled look with his honey coloured eyes, one that the girl had never seen before. One that was so different to his usual glare that he almost looked like a different person. She felt so vulnerable with him hovering over her but she didn't want to imagine herself any other way in this moment. She was craving for him. Craving for his body. She wanted to be one with him, ignoring the possible consequences. She lifted her shaking hands up to his face, slowly sliding his glasses off causing him to smile. He took them out of her hands and tossed them over his shoulder causing her to give him a look of alarm. He however was unfazed and his gaze had look since moved on to her shirt. Claude slowly moved his hands underneath the pesky item, feeling her warm and soft skin against his fingertips before gently lifting the top over her neck and tossing it across the room causing it to land gracefully on top of a chair. He gave her a small smile before running his hands up her torso before stopping at her bra.

The girl gave him a small nod of encouragement, a shy smile playing at her pink lips. Without a moment of hesitation the bra was unclipped with ease and thrown away leaving the girl's upper half completely bare. He carefully ran his hands across her breasts, cupping them gently causing her to hum quietly clearly liking the feeling. He then moved his hand underneath her trousers, slowly sliding them down. Once the item of clothing was hanging off her ankles, he discarded this too with a carefree toss.  
Taking in a breath of courage, _ reached out towards Claude's pale chest and began running her hands across the firm skin. She could feel every muscle underneath his skin. Every bump and every bone. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Claude's steady breathing and her own slightly anxious breaths. She relaxed slightly at the feel of Claude's hands rubbing her back in circular motions.

''Claude. I am ready.'' She told him confidently, staring deep into the amber depths of his eyes.  
''Then I believe we can get rid of this.'' He proposed motioning to the lace panties the girl was still wearing. The girl nodded as she sat up, pulling the soft fabric downwards whilst wiggling her hips slightly and tossing it them onto the floor with a flick of her thin wrist.  
''Y-your turn'' she told him breathily, leaning back onto the bed, her head making contact with her soft pillow. He stared into her eyes with a smirk, as he removed his boxers with one swift motion leaving himself fully naked. The girls gaze travelled down his ivory body before resting on his member. She looked up at him in disbelief, biting her lip nervously. He chuckled deeply before leaning into her neck and giving it a firm kiss.

''I'll be gentle, I promise.'' He murmured against her skin before pulling back and carefully placing his legs on either side of her body. The female spread her legs further in anticipation, her face burning with blush. The demon positioned himself in front of her before gently pushing himself into her causing her to cry out slightly in pain. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the porcelain skin tightly. Once her grip slightly loosed, the demon took this as a sign to carry on and began steadily moving himself in an out of her. With a loud and shaky moan, she stammered out a command to her butler. He began to thrust in and out of her body faster and faster. His thrusts becoming more and more desperate and erratic. He felt her walls tightening around him more and more each time he pushed himself into her until she was clenching violently against his throbbing penis. She became louder and louder until she finally let out a scream of delight, coming hard and fast releasing her juices.

Claude was coming close as well and began to grip her legs roughly and violently pulling them open wider, leaving purple bruises causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. Finally as Claude felt he was ready, he pulled himself out of her sending a stream of white flying towards the the panting girl. But it wasn't cum. It was sticky and looked almost like very thin, transparent thread. The thread kept coming out without a stop, wrapping around and around the girl who was now very confused and in a state of panic. She was beginning to get trapped in a cocoon made of spider webs. Her yells of protest were muffled soon as her entire body was hidden from view. Slowly the stream of webs stopped and Claude looked down thoughtfully at the squirming girl. With a maniacal smile he cracked her neck making her body plop backwards gently against the bed. There was silence. She lay perfectly still on the bed. He then ate her like burrito. It was pretty delicious, by the way.


End file.
